


Mirror, Mirror

by Chajingjing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hakyeon x N, Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut, We all know how much he loves himself haha, it's lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chajingjing/pseuds/Chajingjing
Summary: Hakyeon really does love himself. A lot. Sometimes, literally.(This is my first time writing something like this but I wanted to give it a try. Comments and kudos appreciated but please... be gentle hahah <3)





	Mirror, Mirror

**MIRROR, MIRROR**

 

 

Hakyeon looked into the mirror. It was an odd mirror, silvery around the edges, with a gold frame. Still, he was entranced by his reflection and moved closer, reaching his right hand out as he approached.

  
  


Then, he touched it.

  
  


At first nothing happened, and for some reason he was disappointed. He wasn’t sure what he  _ thought  _ was going to happen, but he frowned nonetheless. However, as soon as he started to drop his arm back to his side, his reflection, the  _ other him _ , smiled.

  
  


“Ha-- I really had you going there for a moment, didn’t I?”

  
  


Hakyeon stumbled backwards and fell, unceremoniously, flat on his ass.

 

“What--?”

  
  


“Come on, don’t be so confused. You know who I am.”

  
  


The mirror shimmered for a moment and his reflection stepped out, smirking down at him as he scrambled back to his feet. Hakyeon opened his mouth again, but words failed him. It wasn’t so much that he was confused, but rather just  _ surprised _ . He knew very well what was happening, who he was.

  
  


It was N.

  
  


The part of him he poured all of his ego, his passion into, for years and years until it had become a entity of its own. It didn’t help assuage the shock of N suddenly in front of him though, closing in with such an absolute confidence. He was everything Hakyeon had built him up to be. Everything he wanted him to be.

  
  


He was  _ perfect _ .

  
  


Hakyeon reached up to touch N’s high cheekbones as soon as he was in reach, curious now. He was surprisingly warm underneath his touch, flesh and blood, just like Hakyeon himself.

 

“I do,” he answered finally. N smiled again, and looked down at Hakyeon’s lips. He started to lean in, but Hakyeon moved first, clutching N’s face in both his hands now as he met his lips. Hakyeon loved this side of him so much, he wanted him to take control, to overwhelm him.

 

The kiss felt foreign yet familiar at the same time. He felt N mirroring his own instincts, moving perfectly in sync with the slow but heavy flow he preferred.

  
  


N pulled Hakyeon closer, his hands gripping his waist.

  
  


“Let me give you what you want,” he said, leaning in to breathe softly against Hakyeon’s neck. “No one will ever know you, ever  _ love  _ you, better than I do…”

 

“You don’t have to say _ a thing _ , Hakyeon. I already know.”

  
  


Hakyeon leaned his head back, but pressed his body closer into N, until he was flush against him. He was right, N was teasing all of his weak spots at once, lips now just underneath his ear, hands moving slowly to press against the small of his back.

 

He moved his head back to recapture N’s lips in his own and grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling him along with him to the floor. N laughed softly into the kiss but let Hakyeon drag him down until he was resting on top of him, readjusting and wedging his pelvis between his legs. He ground slowly, so slowly into him, until Hakyeon released his lips, leaning back and gasping for air.

 

He looked up and N smiled back down at him.

  
  


“Shh-- I know, I know.”

  
  


N’s voice was soothing, caring even, as he moved his head back to the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. His hands slid down to unzip his tight black jeans.

 

“Ohh,” Hakyeon moaned as he reached inside to stroke him lightly. Not too much pressure, not yet. _ Not yet _ .

 

“Hah-- wait.  _ Wait _ ,” he whispered after a few minutes, and N nipped at his neck once, then twice before rising up off of him, dragging his hands down along his shirt along the way.

  
  


“I-I want--”

  
  


But N was already leaning down, pulling his jeans down further and pressing his lips against Hakyeon before he could finish. His lips, no-- no  _ N’s lips _ \-- were so soft as they moved upwards. Finally, just as he thought he couldn’t take any more, he felt the warmth of N’s tongue, then his mouth, enveloping him.

 

It was heaven. Every movement, every flick of his tongue was perfect in an indescribable way. He reached out despite himself and grabbed at N’s hair, trying to find an anchor. N responded immediately, feeling Hakyeon’s frustration, how much he needed this.

  
  


“Fuck--  _ more _ \--”

  
  


He moved faster, but then stopped suddenly, replacing his mouth with his hand. He looked up at Hakyeon with narrow eyes, giving his hand a vicious twist.

  
  


“ _ Fuck _ .”

  
  


It hit him like a sledgehammer to the head, and he drifted off in bliss for a few moments before another voice, a different voice, was shaking him awake.

  
  


“Hyung.  _ Hyung!! _ ”

  
  


He stirred and opened his eyes to see Wonshik leaning over him.

  
  


“Did you sleep through your alarm again?? Come on, you’re late--”

 

Hakyeon jerked his sheets closer around him.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah-- Give me a moment.”

  
  


Wonshik stood up.

 

“Sure but are you feeling al--”

  
  


“WONSHIK. GET OUT.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I write normal pairings like vampire or demon AU NEO?!?! lol.... 
> 
> I always have to go THERE...
> 
> Anyway sorry it's so short but I wrote this halfway with my eyes closed. Will probably orphan it...
> 
> Thanks for reading!! T.T
> 
> Twt: @chajingjing


End file.
